


g r a u

by SchmokSchmok



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Depression, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, TYLER/ALEX IS A REAL TAG NOW EFFING YEAH, it's just hurt, spoiler for season 1, tyler's hurting so much
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Tylers Welt ist immer grau gewesen. Bis Alex alles verändert hat.
Relationships: Tyler Down/Alex Standall
Kudos: 2





	g r a u

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [g r e y](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658034) by [timstokerlovebot (SchmokSchmok)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/timstokerlovebot). 



> Die Geschichte orientiert sich an der Netflix Serie 13 Reasons Why,  
> dementsprechend könnte es zu Diskrepanzen mit dem Buch kommen.  
> Spoiler für Episoden 12 & 13.
> 
> _Du starrst an die weiße Wand  
>  Und vermisst die Farben  
> Die Du nie sehen wolltest  
> In Deinem lieb gewonnenen Grau_   
>  [silence in the snow](https://schmokschmok.livejournal.com/19693.html?thread=94701#t94701)
> 
> **CN: Depression, SVV**

Seine Welt ist immer grau gewesen. 

Graue Hände, graue Gedanken. _Jetzt live und in Farbe_ hat sich nie wahrhaftig angefühlt, weil sich alles ein bisschen weit weg anfühlt, ein bisschen verzögert, ein bisschen farblos.

Er weiß nicht, wann es angefangen hat. Vielleicht in seiner Kindheit, vielleicht bei seiner Geburt, vielleicht auch schon viel früher. Vielleicht hat seine Mutter es ihm in die Wiege gelegt, mit ihren grauen Pullovern, den grauen Geschichten und den farblosen Worten, die ihm versichern sollten, dass sie ihn liebt. Vielleicht hat er es sich auch irgendwann im Laufe seines Lebens angeeignet und kann sich nur nicht mehr an die Farben erinnern, die alle anderen Menschen zu sehen scheinen. Das einzige, das er mit Sicherheit sagen kann, ist, dass er es gewohnt ist und es irgendwann sogar liebgewonnen hat. Er hat sich wohlgefühlt in der Monotonie der Undifferenziertheit, hat sich ein Nest gebaut aus gleich klingenden Worten, gleich aussehenden Mustern, sich gleich anfühlenden Emotionen.

Das ändert sich, als Alex kommt.

Alex mit seinen furchtbar hellen Haaren und den merkwürdig dunklen Augenbrauen. Alex mit seiner fürchterlich hellen Haut und dem schrecklich dunklen Charakter. Alex, der so unfassbar sehr in Jessica verliebt ist und Tyler damit so unerwartet wehtut, ohne auch nur einen Finger dafür gerührt zu haben.

Wut ist grau, Wut ist beständig, Wut fühlt sich immer gleich an, aber Traurigkeit ist nuanciert, Traurigkeit hat nicht nur eine Farbe, sondern viel zu viel zu viele.

Tylers Welt hebt sich ein klein wenig aus den Angeln und als sie sich abends in seinen Träumen wieder in ihre Ursprungsposition begeben möchte, rastet sie einfach nicht ein und lässt ihn mit schmutzig blassen Farbtönen zurück, die er noch nicht bemerkt, weil er so damit beschäftigt ist, durch die Linse seiner Kamera _nicht_ nach Alex zu suchen, dass er gar nicht auf die Idee kommt, dass sich etwas verändert haben könnte.

Bunter wird es, als er die Kassetten erhält.

Hannah hasst ihn und er weiß, dass er es verdient hat. Er weiß, dass er falsch gehandelt hat und dass er es niemals ungeschehen machen kann. Aber die Steine, die an sein Fenster fliegen, aber niemals hindurch, versetzen ihn trotzdem in Angst und Schrecken.

Es ist kalte Angst; Angst, die sich fast so anfühlt wie Wut. Angst, was passiert, wenn er die Kassetten nicht weitergibt, sondern vernichtet, damit nicht noch mehr Menschen von seinen Taten erfahren; Angst, dass es nie wieder so wird wie vorher; Angst, dass jemand nicht bei seinem Fenster aufhören wird.

Und er hat auch Angst, dass einer der Steine von Alex ist. (Sein _muss_ , weil Tyler der vierte ist, der diese Kassetten erhalten hat, und da zwei riesige Netze aus Rissen im Glas sind, die beweisen, dass Justin und Jessica hier waren. Und Alex auch. Und selbst wenn einer von ihnen keinen Stein geworfen hat … warum sollte es ausgerechnet Alex gewesen sein, der ihn verschont?)

Die Traurigkeit, die sich ob dieser Erkenntnis in seinem Magen breitmacht, wäscht das Grau von seinen Händen, aber nicht von seinen Gedanken. Seine Welt dreht sich ein bisschen langsamer, wenn er zu Bett geht und hektisch die Vorhänge zuzieht, damit er sich umziehen kann, ohne die Augen nicht vorhandener Personen auf sich zu spüren. Doch er sieht immer noch nicht das zarte beige seiner Handrücken oder die blau schimmernden Adern in seiner Handinnenfläche. Weil er sich zu sehr darauf konzentriert, das trübe Durchsichtig seiner halb eingeschlagenen Scheibe zu beobachten.

Es passiert, als er Alex photographiert. ( _Für das Jahrbuch, natürlich._ )

Tyler bemerkt das Schimmern von Alex' Nasenring zum ersten Mal, obwohl er Alex schon kennt, seit der an die Schule gekommen ist, und es verwirrt ihn, natürlich, weil er Alex immer als Einheit wahrgenommen hat. Als viel zu krassen Kontrast zwischen hell und dunkel, der niemals grau zu sein scheint und deswegen zwischen all den grauen Menschen mit ihren grauen Gesichtern hervorsticht.

Aber jetzt ist da dieses warme Schimmern, das zwischen all den kalten Gegensätzen so fehl am Platz wirkt und trotzdem so _Alex_ ist, dass Tyler sich fragt, wie ihm in all diesen Monaten ein so essenzielles Detail entgehen konnte.

(Es gibt diesen einen Moment, in dem Tyler Alex anschreien möchte. Von ihm verlangen möchte, sich zu rechtfertigen, warum er dieses goldfarbene Ding trägt und warum es so warm und einladend aussieht, wenn Alex doch der letzte Mensch ist, den Tyler als einladend empfinden möchte.)

Irgendwann hat er schrecklich viele Bilder von Alex. (Aber das tut nichts zur Sache, weil er unglaublich viele Bilder von fürchterlich vielen Menschen hat. Es ist nichts Außergewöhnliches. Nur weil die Zahl, die unter Alex Ordnername steht, an vorderster Stelle um zwei Werte höher ist als die aller anderen. _Er ist ein gutes Motiv._ Tyler kann seine Kontraste einfangen. Und zu Hause sucht er Stunden lang nach dem Grau, das ihm auf dem Herzen liegt.)

Es endet, als Alex sich zwischen ihn und Bryce stellt.

Alex ist der erste Mensch, der sich für ihn einsetzt, und wahrscheinlich wird er der letzte sein, denn er ist schwarz und weiß und hell und dunkel, aber niemals grau wie alle anderen. All die anderen, die sich nur ansehen, wie Tyler gedemütigt und beleidigt wird. All die anderen, die einfach akzeptieren, dass Tyler grau und farblos gemacht wird. Weil sie selbst es nicht anders kennen. Aber Alex schon.

Und Tyler kann ihn jetzt mit all seinen Farben sehen, die genauso wie Alex hell und dunkel sind. Die schwarzen Jeans, das weiße Hemd, die hellblonden Haare, die dunkelbraunen Augenbrauen, das goldfarbene Septum und die silberfarbene Haut.

Er starrt an seine weißgraue Wand.

Nicht einmal drei Stunden sind vergangen, seit er davon gehört hat. Von dem Schuss, der seine schwarz-weiße Welt mit grau besprenkelt. _Definitiv_ , es ist _definitiv_ ein Irrtum. (Das sagt er sich, als er in die Dunkel Kammer geht. _Er_ hat die Waffe gekauft, nicht Alex. Das Grau sollte sich aus ihm heraus auf die Welt ergießen, nicht aus Alex.)

Seine Finger zittern, als er all seine Negative entwickelt. Seine Hände wackeln, als er die Photos an die Wäscheleine hängt. Das von Clay, von Bryce, Sheri, Jessica und Justin. Und auch bei Ryan und Tony und Marcus und Zach. Aber am wenigsten stillhalten kann er sie, als er das Photo von Alex herauszieht, es aufhängt.

Alex ist genauso grau, wie all die anderen. Kein schwarz, kein weiß, kein hell und kein dunkel. Eine undifferenzierte Masse aus grau in grau in grau. Weil Alex innen drinnen genauso grau gewesen ist, aber niemand es ihm angesehen hat. Weil er es so gut versteckt hat, dass nicht einmal Tyler es mit seiner Kamera einfangen konnte.

Schnell hängt er das Bild wieder ab.

Natürlich vermisst Tyler seine Farben, als Alex im Krankenhaus liegt.

Aber die Kamera zu nehmen und zu Alex zu gehen, um sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht davon zu überzeugen, wie grau Alex tatsächlich ist, das bringt Tyler nicht übers Herz. (Weil er es nicht ertragen könnte zu erkennen, dass er sich von Anfang an getäuscht hat. So, wie er sich früher oder später immer täuscht.)

Alles ist grau.

Er ist grau.


End file.
